


You're So Spacey

by northerndownpout



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, badly written dancing, long windedness, oblivious Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northerndownpout/pseuds/northerndownpout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Valentine's Ball, was, as always, a bore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're So Spacey

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is, but I wrote it and thought I might as well share it?  
> Also, this is dedicated to Emily. I don't know if she even ships this but she's been putting up with my recent Harry Potter obsession so.

The Valentine's Ball, was, as always, a bore. The decorations cheesy and the girls were beautiful, but Remus found himself sitting at one of the provided tables, sipping punch instead of gallavanting about. Usually there was at least one girl who relented to dance with him, as good friends do, but he was not especially popular, even with any attached popularity that might come with the Marauders, and this year had not proven many good friends, much less girls.

Except for Lily.

Lily was nice. She was one of the only people at Hogwarts who didn't nose around and ask questions about his scars, and he definitely appreciated that. Good, non-nosy people were hard to come by. He should know. His best friends were the nosiest of them all.

Not Lily though, she was content sitting quietly and studying, having conversations that didn't dig too deeply into the more personal areas of their lives.

They'd had a few spins around the dance floor, but that was it, and now he sat with Sirius, who had been moody for most of the week. He seemed to frown every time he and Remus were in the same place, but now he was unduly cheerful.

Sirius sat with a smug expression on his face for at least an hour. (Apart from when Remus and Lily were dancing. Remus spotted him and James sitting at the table with grumpy looks on their faces, probably grumbling at each other. He really didn't understand why James kept whining to Sirius about Lily, since it so obviously made Sirius grumpy in turn. That must be the reason Sirius was so unreasonable lately.)

But now Sirius had started sighing, and once Sirius began sighing it was difficult to make him stop.

"Now this is just sad, Moony."

Remus glanced at him. "What?"

"This is sad," Sirius slowly repeated, adding completely unnecessary pauses between each word.

Remus sighed.

"I heard you the first time. What was sad?"

"This! A couple of good looking lads standing off on the sides like this."

Remus did very well to not point out that they were sitting, which he felt should be rewarded in some way, and briefly his mind wandered to the chocolate he had hidden under his pillow back in the dorm. He also resisted pointing out that usually boys asked the girls to dance (even though he thought it was a tad preposterous, girls having to wait around, and he was glad Hogwarts had its free spirited moments, and that most of the girls would not simply wait around for their object of interest, they would go out and get them. Well, the Gryffindor girls, at least.) and that Sirius could ask a girl to dance, clearly he just didn't want to. Honestly, he complained about the silliest things.

Remus could not, however, resist rolling his eyes.

"Oi! What's that look for?"

"I don't think it's sad at all. Peter isn't dancing, and neither is James."

Sirius huffed. "Pete isn't exactly the nicest looking guy here, now is he? And James is busy."

Remus turned, spotting Peter nervously circling a gaggle of girls. He felt a bit sorry for their awkward friend. After a few sweeps of the room, he found James as well. James paid no mind to the girls who watched him longingly, as he was too busy chasing Lily around the Great Hall, and Remus had no doubt that he was content making a nuisance of himself.

Remus shook his head. Lily would hex him soon and James would go on for ages about how in love she was with him, she was just trying to resist him. Right. She was so in love with him.

Instead of mentioning James and Lily, in case it made Sirius grumpy again, Remus nodded, though he didn't agree too entirely with what Sirius said. In fact, he considered arguing that they weren't the nicest looking guys here either, since no girl had bothered approaching them, but that would be a lie in Sirius' case, as attractive as he was, and there was never a point in disagreeing with him anyway.

Sirius watched the dancers with a small frown before setting his drink down loudly, startling Remus. He looked curiously at his friend. Hardly a second passed before Sirius was grabbing Remus' wrist, tugging him along.

"Sirius, I'm really not in the mood to pull any sort of inane prank at the moment."

But Sirius stopped in the middle of the dance floor, in the middle of their twirling and spinning classmates, who shot them dirty looks when they crashed into them. Remus arched a brow at Sirius, who grinned impishly. Now Remus was beginning to get a little suspicious, and he narrowed his eyes. This suspicion only lasted a moment, however, as Sirius placed his hand on Remus' waist and grabbed his hand, replacing Remus' wariness with surprise.

Spluttering, Remus dragged his feet. "What are you doing?"

"We're dancing, Moony," Sirius said, rolling his eyes, "Honestly, keep up."

"But-"

"Oh do shut up, Remus, and pick up your feet while you're at it. I simply cannot wait any longer for someone to get their head out of their arse."

Remus sighed, but relented, placing his hand on Sirius' shoulder. He wondered if there was anyone particular who Sirius was waiting to dance with, but it was unlikely. With the amount of confidence and narcissism in his body, he would have walked right up to whatever girl and pulled her out on the dance floor. No, Sirius was probably bored with Hogwarts girls, at least for the time being. He'd certainly been through enough of them.

Remus pulled Sirius in another direction, narrowly avoiding crashing into a pair behind them.

Sirius tutted, tightening his hold on Remus' waist. "Come now, Remus, you know I lead."

Remus rolled his eyes, and continued to steer Sirius away from other pairs when they got too close, despite the taller boy's protests.

"Ooh, look, we've caught the attention of some girls."

Remus jerked his head up. "Well, we're making fools of ourselves," he muttered.

Obviously they'd caught the attention of the school, and he looked over his shoulder, following Sirius' gaze, half dreading, half curious. Outside a gaggle of girls pointing in their direction, giggling, and whispering, Peter stood, watching the objects of his desire longingly. Remus snorted.

"Why Moony! Of course they're only watching us because they're jealous."

"Jealous?" Remus said.

Sirius grinned crookedly. "Yes. They're wondering who the lucky lady was. The one dancing with the one and only Sirius Black."

Remus narrowed his eyes and stomped purposefully on Sirius' foot. To his credit, the taller boy's steps only faltered slightly and the smile on his lips never wavered.

"You're such a prat, Sirius."

"Ooh, Moony, talk dirty to me."

Remus rolled his eyes.

"You know, your eyes are probably just going to fall right out of your head if you keep doing that."

Remus let out a soft laugh, focusing on their feet, counting his steps. "Merlin, I needed that visual image. Thank you, Si-"

"Do you think they're together?"

A short laugh. "About time."

Remus' head shot up. He stared at the familiar Ravenclaw girl and her date, who at least had the decency to look embarrassed that he'd heard them. What had they meant? Were they speaking about him and- and- No. No, of course not. They were obviously discussing someone else, some couple who had been dancing around each other or something.

Still...Remus couldn't quite shake the feeling that people were watching them, whispering about them.

Remus looked around. There were more than a few students watching them. Even Lily and James had quit bickering long enough smile their way.

Most of them were smiling, actually, so why did Remus feel so sick?

When he looked up again, he flushed. Sirius was watching him intently, lips tightly pressed together.

"Remus-"

"I don't care."

Sirius wasn't convinced, but he let it drop.When his gaze returned to Sirius, his friend was looking down at him.

Remus held his gaze. "Yes?"

"Wanna get out of here?"

Remus blinked a few times. "Oh," he murmured, "all right."

Sirius smiled, stepping away but not relinquishing his hold on Remus' hand, walking at a brisk pace from their dancing classmates. He didn't let go, not even when they were out in the hall, and Remus found himself staring down at their joined hands as they walked.

He didn't  tune into what Sirius was saying until they stopped abruptly. It took a moment for Remus to stop walking and he looked back at him, their hands still clasped, arms stretched between them. Sirius looked faintly amused and he grinned.

"What's up with you tonight, Moony? You're so-" Sirius stepped closer to flick Remus' forehead, drawing the shorter boy's eyes up, "spacey."

"Um," said Remus, because it was true, he could not concentrate, especially with Sirius so close and really, he'd gotten so close, why was he so close?

Sirius smirked, reminiscent to that infuriatingly arrogant expression that was so often on his face, and leaned closer. Remus hadn't thought it was possible, honestly. It had seemed as if he was as close as he could be and yet, suddenly he was there, and Remus could feel it when he exhaled, warm on his face. Remus found he himself could not breathe as he realized it was not at all unpleasant, being so near to him.

"So why are you so spacey, Remus? Something...distracting you?"

Remus swallowed. "Um."

Sirius smiled. He smiled that crooked smile that he always smiled and Remus could no longer breathe, because there he was and there he always was and how could he not have seen this before?

"Padfoot! I confiscated a first year's dungbombs! You coming?"

Sirius pulled back, turning to James, who had just entered the corridor. "Definitely."

Remus sucked in a deep breath, though he felt slightly disappointed. He watched James grin and bound away down the hall again and then- there he was again, and there was his breath and his smile and his lips and his lips were on Remus' now.  
Remus' was not entirely sure what the protocol was when your best friend kissed you, but for once he thought, it doesn't matter and just kissed him back.

Sirius pulled back, grinning. "Meet me in the Astronomy tower?"

Remus blinked. He nodded. "I will."

Sirius left him with a peck on the lips.

"I will," Remus repeated.

And he did.


End file.
